Cabellera
by ZaFiRo RaChEl AnY
Summary: Es cabello, ya crecerá. Hair pair.


**Buenas a quienes se pasan por aquí con intención de entretenerse mientras leen algo agradable, si es así les recomienda que regresen por que llegaron al sitio equivocado XD. No, la verdad. Les doy la bienvenida a este nuevo trabajo, esta vez de una pareja poco conocida y carente de una buena razón para estar juntos, pero eso es lo de menos, me refiero a la Hair pair (Atobe-Eiji).**

**Nya… bueno…PoT no me pertenece sino a Konomi-sensei a quien le digo…pues no se que decirte pero a fin de cuentas estos maravillosos chicos te pertenecen (creo que eso podría malinterpretarse ¬¬)**

**Antes de dejarles leer quiero decir que este fic tiene una dedicatoria especial a mis niñas hermoxas, **Musaga KoUsagi **y **Tsuki no Tsuki**, a ustedes por su apoyo, por escucharme, por sus palabras y por el susto que les metí de mi idea de…bueno, ustedes saben ^^=. A ustedes, espero que les guste y que lo disfruten.**

**AVAVAVAVA**

**Cabellera**

**Por: Zafiro Rachel Any**

-¡Te pareces a Shishido-san!

Recordaba la melodiosa, pero molesta, carcajada del otro cuando viera el resultado del atentado contra su cabeza. Sabía que algo como eso no afectaría en lo más mínimo la belleza de oree-sama pero el simple hecho de decirle que tenía un parecido a ese chico castaño le hizo sentir un escalofrío y el hacerle tomar una decisión apresurada.

Camino con paso firme y elegante hacia el sitio donde habían acordado verse; lo vislumbro sentado en una de las bancas de las vacías canchas de tenis callejero, jugueteando distraídamente con una pelota mientras tarareaba cual fuese la canción de su reproductor de música tocaba en esos instantes.

Alzó la vista cuando una sombra le cubrió y complacido notó el asombro en el rostro del otro, pero su gusto duro poco cuando esbozó una sonrisa cargada de ternura. Se quito los audífonos mientras se ponía de ponía de pie, con suavidad retiro el pedazo de cabello artificial y le dio un juguetón beso en la frente.

-Nya, Keigo, no ocultes esta nueva faceta de tu belleza. ¿No habías dicho que un simple corte no arruinaría la belleza del gran Atobe Keigo?

-Así era hasta que dijiste que me parecía a Shishido.

Nuevamente parpadeo asombrado y de a poco la risa brotó de sus labios mientras era observado por un, no muy contento, emperador de Hyotei. Miro el peluquín, lo arrojo lejos para mayor enfado del chico del lunar y con intención de echar mas leña al fuego paso una mano por su propia cabellera, haciendo mecer sus ondulados mechones, muy parecidos a los que alguna vez poseyó el señorito.

-¿Te gusta el cabello de Kikumaru-sama? - la mueca de inútil impasibilidad le hizo saber que era mejor parar con eso.- Nya, lo de Shishido no lo dije para que te sintieras uno más del montón, pero me fue inevitable hacer la comparación. No te lo tomes tan a pecho. Es cabello, ya crecerá.

-Es fácil decirlo para ti, no tienes una imagen de belleza digna de dioses que mantener.- esta vez fue el pelirrojo quien torció los labios en muestra de disgusto.- tú iniciaste, así que no te quejes.- soltó un suspiro en señal de conformidad. Sonrió tranquilamente pasando los brazos por el cuello del ególatra. El más alto sintió la acompasada respiración en su oído, un fresco aroma le llego y contuvo la risa ante el constante cosquilleo de esos rebeldes cabellos rojos.- Neko.

-Te ves sexy, y si Kikumaru-sama lo dice es por que es cierto.

-Ah, no sabes el honor que tiene oree-sama de oír eso.- se burlo sintiendo como el pecho del pelirrojo se inflaba de orgullo. Sonrió para si mismo y respondió al abrazo colocando sus manos en las finas caderas del otro.- Neko… quiero tu cabellera.

-¡¿Nya?!- asustado se retiro del capitán de Hyotei, quien sonrió acariciando su cabeza.- ¡No me asustes!

-Tranquilo.- le dio un rápido beso en la frente parta en seguida coger su mano.- Anda, te invito un helado. A menos que quieras que te compre la heladería completa.- sin embargo el otro no contesto, estaba mas entretenido jugueteando con su pelo.- ¿Eiji?

-¿Crees que deba cortarlo? Así estaremos igual.

-No digas estupideces. Oree-sama es único, por tanto, oree-sama es el único que puede traer un cambio de imagén.

-Pero…

-Neko, es cabello, ya crecerá.

**AVAVAVAVA**

**La verdad a mi me encanto, tomando en cuenta que es la primera vez que escribo sobre esta pareja y también con el punto de que no hay fics en los que me pueda apoyar -_-U; pero como siempre ustedes tienen la última palabra.**

**Ya nos estaremos leyendo en otro fic, que estén bien.**

**¡¡Dejen review si quieren hacer la buena acción del día!! ¡¡Hagan feliz al prójimo!! (Hagan feliz a Zafiro-sama -_-U) XDDD**


End file.
